


Pontes

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Hive Mind, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resquícios de uma consciência compartilhada entre Hermann e Newton. Ou algo completamente diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pontes

Haviam feito as pazes de maneira apressada. Apesar de trabalharem juntos no lugar de onde saíam os jaegers para batalhar kaijus, nenhum dos dois parecia de fato muito afetado pela guerra. É claro que, em sua excentricidade, Newton tinha suas tatuagens e pelo menos duas dezenas de adaptações diferentes de kaijus - livros, mangás, pelúcia, estatuária, e coisas que Hermann não sabia e nem queria saber o que eram. Talvez pela banalização dos monstros aquilo tudo parecia algo muito cinematográfico, distante, e em alguns momentos Hermann se deixava pensar que estava teorizando sobre uma guerra que há muito acabara e agora apenas tentava provar sua teoria. Não por orgulho, diferente de Newton, mas porque realmente queria ter algo para fazer e definitivamente precisava de algo para fazer, especialmente porque dividia o laboratório com o arrogante, bastardo, narcisista, rude, ofensivo, hiperativo e obscenamente horrível cantor de idade mental de pelo menos metade de sua idade real-e-pensar-em-mais-palavras-fazia-seu-sangue-ferver, Newton Geiszler. Ou Zero, como Hermann aprendeu a designá-lo pouco depois de se conhecerem pessoalmente. Pensar em números em vez de nomes era mais confortável, especialmente quando precisava apagar algo em sua mente.

Talvez "apressado" não fosse o adjetivo mais adequado. Desesperado, quem sabe. Hermann dizia a si mesmo sempre que se lembrava que fizera aquilo "em nome da ciência", mas a desculpa chegava a ser tão cômica quanto parecia. Não fora bem em nome da ciência, afinal, fora em nome de salvar-a-vida-de-Newton - o que poderia ter sido feito em nome da ciência, se fosse pensar numa escala maior. Ele poderia ser irritante, mas continuava a ser um gênio que de fato merecia o título. E Hermann media suas palavras no mesmo cuidado em que escolhia seus números. Podia não confiar na fragilidade das palavras dos outros, mas confiava nas suas. Confiava nas suas até conhecer Newton Geiszler pessoalmente.

Correspondera-se com ele durante três anos. Tinha em mente de que aquele era um relacionamento estritamente profissional, mas quando não prestava atenção, tinha uma certa compulsão em checar a correspondência a cada duas horas, em esperança de que um envelope roubado do MIT tivesse chegado para ele. Durante meses Newton foi seu único contato humano, e o único que, em sua mente, precisava. Podia escrever páginas e páginas de sua matemática para alguém que sabia que entenderia, e receber equações igualmente desafiadores sem dificuldade em decifrá-las. Aceitava ser corrigido por ele, era o mais amigável que conseguia quando o corrigia e três anos era até então o maior número de anos em que havia se comunicado com outra pessoa sem se esquivar ou procurar saídas. E tudo aquilo se desintegrou quando o conheceu pessoalmente.

Newton não era as palavras que ele escrevia. Era um moleque arrogante de gravata muito fina e jaqueta de couro que cantava de maneira extremamente desafinada músicas de teor obsceno. Não parecia um cientista. Não se comportava como um cientista, como a segunda pessoa mais jovem da História a entrar no MIT. Comportava-se como... como uma _daquelas_ pessoas.

Era um erro humano. Mas Hermann não se permitia errar, não com uma margem daquele tamanho. Era revoltante pensar que quem havia chegado mais perto de conhecê-lo era alguém como os asnos que o trancavam em armários nas diferentes escolas a que atendeu na Alemanha, ou do outro tipo de asnos que conhecera no TU de Berlim, que gastavam recursos com coisas inúteis por diversão. Newton não podia ser como alguém que ele odiava, não depois de três anos de correspondência.

E ele não era.

Admitia que seu segundo erro era também ter arrogância. Havia-o julgado apenas baseando-se em sua aparência e nas primeiras ações que vira - desleixado, bagunceiro, barulhento - mas culpava isso no choque que fora muito grande. Por anos havia se escondido por trás dos números, imaginando interlocutores que pensavam como ele mas se pareciam com Newton - Isaac Newton, não Newton-Newton - ou que não tinham rostos mas sabiam a medida aceitável de uma gravata, pelo menos.

Durante a convivência que tentara ignorar, haviam se aproximado outra vez de alguma forma. Por mais que seus diálogos sempre terminassem em discussões, em um ou outro momento completava em voz alta um dos raciocínios de Newton, eles citavam um para os outros de memória passagens de suas correspondências e pelo menos semanalmente Hermann tinha que ajudá-lo com algum ferimento - desde pequenos cortes de papel até quando seu cérebro chegou perto de fritar durante a guerra. Aos poucos haviam cedido um à presença do outro e, de "inimigos", chegaram ao nível de desconhecidos - apesar de a escala ser duvidosa, afinal precisava conhecer a pessoa para se considerar inimigo dela, mas ele preferia pensar numa escala numérica em que números negativos era uma popularidade "negativa", zero sendo o neutro para desconhecidos e positivo sendo uma escala de um a nove por quem julgava as pessoas de quem era próximo. Pelo o que pensava até aquele momento, Newton fora de 0 a 4.5 durante os três anos de correspondência; de 4.5 a -7.8 quando o conheceu pessoalmente; de -7.8 para 0.7 durante a convivência e, por um segundo, por aquele momento em que haviam compartilhado a consciência com um kaiju, para um inesperado 7. O número redondo pareceu ecoar dentro de Hermann e ele se lembrava de ter corado quando, mais tarde, Newton perguntou o que exatamente o número sete queria dizer. Não quis respondê-lo.

Seis meses depois daquele dia, quando o mundo pareceu ter se equilibrado outra vez e voltado a ridicularizar a ameaça que sofreu por anos, Hermann encontrou Newton outra vez em Nova Iorque, mal-apresentado para a ocasião, onde compartilharam a conquista de um prêmio Nobel. Tinha absoluta certeza de que o vínculo de consciência havia se quebrado, mas enquanto estava naquele palco, evitando olhar para o número impreciso de pessoas diante de si, lhe ocorreu um incômodo e borrado pensamento de que se sentia como "uma estrela do rock" e ele não precisou piscar duas vezes para descobrir de onde veio. As ondas pareciam fracas como metal gasto, mas estavam ali. E naquela semana, quando se encontraram casualmente para jantares ou almoços pela cidade e conversavam sobre planos para o futuro, ele sentia uma espécie de embrião a se formar em sua cabeça, e apesar das constantes dores que sentiu, alguns dias depois ele apresentou a Newton uma proposta que o outro havia planejado apresentar alguns dias depois: deveriam voltar a trabalhar juntos. Ele soube que a ideia não era completamente sua, mas de alguma forma filha das duas consciências. Rejeitara a palavra durante muito tempo, mas aprendeu a conviver com ela.

Aquilo havia-o trazido para onde estava agora: em um helicóptero, atravessando o Oceano Pacífico, sentado na frente de um muito irritante Newton Geiszler que naquele momento estava a ponto de passar do número -9 em sua escala.

"Hermann, Hermann, Hermann, Hermann.", ele ouviu junto do quase insuportável som das hélices do helicóptero, mas não deu atenção a Newton. "Her--mann, _Hermann_.", a voz continuou e se seguiu de um riso baixo, reação ao pensamento intensamente agressivo e irritado de Hermann a respeito de jogar Newton no oceano - "No que você tá pensando?", a pergunta veio, um tom de empolgação e outro de estranho tédio, como uma criança que houvesse consumido muito açúcar e se esgotara nas possibilidades do que fazer.

"Você _sabe_ no que eu estou pensando, Newton."

Chamá-lo de Newton pareceu extremamente irônico, mas não lhe deu a satisfação.

"Você parece estar rezando. Você tá rezando? Você tem medo de voar?"

"Não.", foi sua resposta, sem se dar o trabalho de expressar um suspiro de irritação, "Eu não rezo. Eu estava no octogésimo sexto dígito de pi antes de você me interromper."

Newton deu os ombros, afundado na poltrona, a locomoção limitada pelo cinto de segurança - "Para _você_ isso é rezar." pausou, sentando-se corretamente para olhar pela janela, "Seu nome é irônico. Eu já disse que seu nome é irônico?"

"O seu também é.", disse, no mesmo tom sóbrio.

"Você acha que eu não sou tão genial quanto o Newton?", a voz perguntou, num tom ofendido e infantil, e Hermann ouviu o som do ar escapar da boca dele após ter cutucado as bochechas antes infladas, "Eu não precisei deixar uma maçã cair na minha cabeça para ter uma epifania."

"Sim, você só precisou quase fritar todos os seus neurônios."

"Sacrifícios pela ciência, amigo."

"É exatamente o que penso neste momento."

Newton riu outra vez. Então ficou milagrosamente quieto por todo o resto do percurso. Hermann ainda conseguia sentir fragmentos mais excitados de sua mente no fundo da cabeça, perguntando-se como o destino seria e o quanto seria capaz de fazer lá. O outro homem continuou recitando mentalmente pi, como um hábito e não mais como uma maneira para literalmente tirar Newton de sua cabeça.

Deveria aprender a conviver com aquilo também.

* * *

Não era uma invasão. Tratando-se de Newton, parecia uma, da mesma forma que ele achou que a primeira e entusiástica carta que recebeu naquele nome fosse uma piada ou brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas enquanto a limitada atenção de Geiszler durava, Hermann conseguia trabalhar sem problemas, e conseguia ser produtivo durante os longos intervalos em que o outro adormecia. Durante uma ou duas vezes no dia, porém, precisava ou pigarrear alto ou fisicamente contê-lo de alguma forma - eram momentos raras em que as duas consciências pareciam lutar para serem ativas no mesmo exato lugar, a dor era como pequenas agulhas cutucando sua testa e a base de seu pescoço. Não era proposital porém, às vezes ele conseguia se ver afogando-o também.

"São picos.", Newton disse, a tampa de uma caneta vermelha entre os lábios. Girava o assento da cadeira de modo meio preguiçoso enquanto rabiscava desenhos no caderno em seu colo. Hermann ergueu os olhos de sua comida - waffles salgados secos e um refrigerante de laranja - e encarou o outro, sentado no outro lado da mesa, de frente para si, no lado esquerdo. Hermann se sentava no direito. "É quando nossos pensamentos se intensificam e eles precisam ocupar mais lugar do que nós temos."

"Isso faria sentido se fossem duas consciências diferentes ocupando o mesmo espaço.", ele respondeu, o garfo cravado na comida, "Mas se é uma consciência compartilhada, não tem como ela tentar se expandir para um lugar que não pode ocupar. Isso nunca aconteceu antes."

"O vínculo é diferente dos que os jaegers usavam.", Newton arrancou uma das folhas de seu caderno e a colocou sobre a mesa, sobre a fita crepe vermelha que dividia a mesa de madeira igualmente entre os dois cientistas. Ele desenhou três círculos, o do meio tendo uma sobreposição parcial nos outros dois, "Vê, com os pilotos de jaegers, as duas mentes se conectavam como um tipo de chave, duas peças de quebra-cabeça, que seja, por isso a necessidade de uma concentração extrema e de algum vínculo forte emocional, assim a ponte não se quebraria.", ele ditou o que ambos sabiam desde muito antes de entrarem para a Academia, "Mas o nosso caso é como uma fiação malfeita. Tem uma ponte, mas ela não é completa, não tem sintonia total, só as coisas mais fortes passam, uma dor intensa, um pensamento 'alto'."

"Mas não explica o conflito e nem como às vezes surge uma ideia que não é totalmente minha nem totalmente sua.", Hermann replicou outra vez, e Newton fez uma careta impaciente - "Deixa eu explicar!", e continuou - "Um jaeger é formado por duas pessoas, mas ainda é uno. O nosso vínculo não foi entre duas mentes, foi entre três.", ele rabiscou a parte do círculo do meio que não se sobrepunha nos outros, "E quando nós nos aproximamos, alguma coisa fez os fios se conectarem de novo, mas está faltando essa terceira parte.", sua mão direita acenou para trás, para os gigantescos tanques de preservação que continham tecido nervoso de kaijus em amônia, "As ideias filhas são geralmente inconscientes e demoram para ser formadas. São vestígios do terceiro fio que não existe mais, e os picos de pensamento, que deveriam ser redirecionais para o kaiju, acabam se espalhando entre nós dois, que não temos a capacidade mental para segurá-los."

"É um resquício." o outro concluiu, "Eu suponho que tenha chance de danos neurológicos?"

"A probabilidade é com você.", ele respondeu, "Mas eu estou trabalhando em algum jeito para consertar isso."

"Quer ajuda? Eu não tenho mais razão para calcular níveis de kaijus, para ser sincero tudo o que eu tenho feito desde que a gente chegou aqui foi rascunhar P versus NP."

"Para alguém tão careta você tá agindo de um jeito meio rebelde.", Newton deu uma piscadela e mordeu a tampa da caneta.

"Nem imagino o motivo.", Hermann respondeu e voltou a seus waffles.

* * *

Sua teoria - para não dizer esperança - era de que a ponte se desfizesse por conta, se eles se esforçassem para tal. Apesar de estarem trabalhando juntos, cada um dos dois tinha um objetivo diferente: Newton queria compreender o vínculo e Hermann, um jeito de acabar com ele. Estavam há dois meses praticamente sozinhos numa ilha no meio do Pacífico e ele se sentia insuportavelmente próximo de Newton.

Em uma noite, acordou de um pesadelo envolvendo kaijus e alguém chamado Hannibal Chau. Havia uma terceira pessoa que ele sabia que não era ele, mas não conseguia decifrar quem era, Então num curto momento em que conseguiu observar algo no corpo que carregava sua consciência, percebeu ser Newton. Hermann se levantou e andou pelo corredor até o quarto do outro homem, do qual abriu a porta sem bater. Acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e, hesitante, chacoalhou o corpo de Newton pelos ombros. Ele estava agitado, suava e murmurava coisas incompreensíveis. Hermann teve que chamá-lo pelo menos três vezes para que acordasse.

" _Newton_.", sussurrou pela quarta vez, quando ele enfim abriu os olhos. Podia ver as veias ao redor das pupilas, havia uma gota de sangue escorrendo de sua narina esquerda. Hermann não sabia dizer se seu olhar era de pavor ou choque.

O homem entreabriu os lábios, procurando algo para dizer. Com cuidado, Hermann afastou as mãos dele e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo em busca de algo que pudesse usar para limpá-lo e acalmá-lo. Não lhe ocorreu que aquilo era uma invasão de privacidade - entrar em seu quarto sem bater, revirar a gaveta ao lado da cama sem pedir permissão - e só muito depois lhe ocorreu o rubor do que havia encontrado ali, coisas que Newton definitivamente não dividiria. Mas naquele momento, quando sentia a pulsação descontrolada do outro em seu próprio corpo, ele só queria acalmá-lo. Pegou um lenço de papel e passou por seu rosto, limpando o suor num lado e o sangue do nariz no outro. Newton pareceu se sentir melhor quando percebeu que não estava sozinho e Hermann sentiu seu próprio coração ceder.

"Eu sinto muito.", Newton disse, a voz trêmula. Tentou continuar a falar, mas parecia não conseguir achar palavras.

"Não tem problema.", Hermann disse em resposta, "Foi só um pesadelo, você está seguro."

O braço completamente tatuado do outro se esticou em direção à gaveta aberta e os dedos a vasculharam cegamente até que retirasse um pequeno frasco alaranjado de pílulas. Ele engoliu duas e jogou o objeto de volta na gaveta, sem se incomodar em fechá-la - "Achei que conseguiria dormir em paz sem essas coisas.", ele disse então, "Já é a maldita hora de eu parar de me sentir assim."

Hermann não respondeu. Sentiu-se um pouco mal por julgá-lo por ser "hiperativo", não havia percebido que muito daquilo era ansiedade. Por um minuto ele o admirou ao pensar que tinha a capacidade de encarar o mundo de frente, diferente dele, que precisava se esconder atrás da parede de números. Ele fechou a gaveta e tentou se levantar, mas a mão de Newton agarrou seu pulso e não deixou que se afastasse.

"Você se incomoda?", ele perguntou, baixo. Havia hesitação em seus olhos e ele puxou o edredom de Star Trek até o pescoço rapidamente quando viu o olhar de Hermann parar casualmente sobre seu tronco tatuado, "Só até eu dormir de novo."

"Tudo bem.", Gottlieb sussurrou, sem tentar afastar a mão dele de seu braço. Newton a recolheu e colocou sob o edredom, virando-se para o lado em que o outro estava sentado.

Hermann não se lembrava de quando adormeceu. Despertou no dia seguinte quando o sol estava alto. Seu tronco doía pela posição, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se sentia estranhamente confortável. Uma das mãos de Newton desajeitamente tocavam seu rosto, e o outro braço estava jogado sobre seu tronco num abraço acidental. Ele respirava calmamente.

Não tentou se levantar. Era sábado. Eles podiam começar o trabalho mais tarde.

* * *

Às vezes sua cabeça ficava vazia.

Completamente vazia.

Não havia uma sequência quase ilógica de números passando em sua mente e não havia nenhum traço de que Newton estivesse ali. Hermann pensava nesses momentos que a ponte mental havia se quebrado, e uma sensação fria fazia suas vísceras desconfortáveis. Ele então erguia ligeiramente o corpo até que conseguisse enxergar o outro, que lia atenciosamente o resumo semanal faziam da pesquisa. Havia um marcador cor-de-rosa em seus dedos.

"Tudo bem, Newt?"

Newton ergueu o olhar em sua direção e tentou sorrir, mas não foi o que os músculos de seu rosto fizeram. Hermann voltou à folha A3 no chão, em que longas equações estavam escritas, e a próxima coisa que escreveu foi um ponto de interrogação. Não porque não soubesse como continuar aquilo, mas porque não queria.

Pela primeira vez na vida, estranhou se sentir vazio.

* * *

Era dezenove de janeiro e Newton se recusava a passar o dia no laboratório. Havia aparecido ali depois das onze da manhã, cabelos despenteados, vestindo uma regata preta escrito The Clash em letras vermelhas e uma bermuda estampada com o que Hermann depois percebeu ser uma versão em traço japonês de expressões faciais do personagem Hulk. Seus dedos se moviam sobre os chinelos de borracha gastos, um pouco grandes para seus pés.

Hermann apenas ergueu os olhos em sua direção, os óculos de armações arredondadas no rosto, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"É meu aniversário, cara.", Newton disse, um gesto com as mãos como se Hermann fosse obrigado a saber aquela informação, "Tá um sol do caralho lá fora, eu não vou ficar aqui dentro."

"Certo.", ele respondeu, voltando a folhear suas anotações. Havia cuidadosamente numerado todas as folhas, mas faltava uma, "Tire o dia de folga então, eu mereço um dia sozinho aqui para colocar essas coisas em dia."

"Não.", o outro se aproximou e puxou Hermann pelo braço, colocando a bengala em sua mão, "Você vai sair comigo. Nós vamos passar o dia na praia."

Ele suspirou - "A praia fica a quarenta quilômetros daqui, Newton."

"O que me leva ao meu presente de aniversário.", a animação em sua voz era um pouco exagerada para Hermann, o que o fez concluir que não havia chance de vencer se tentasse argumentar contra. Levantou-se, apoiado na bengala, e o seguiu até o elevador, cujo botão ele pressionou pelo menos cinco vezes, como se isso o fosse fazer subir mais rápido.

Ele estava certo: o sol no lado de fora do prédio era intenso. Hermann não havia conseguido se habituar a viver no hemisfério sul, e estranhava toda vez que precisava usar um cachecol em julho. Naquele dia ele sentia calor, a regata sob a camisa que usava grudava em sua pele. Seu traje definitivamente não era apropriado para um dia na praia, mas ele não se incomodou. Também não se incomodou em repreender Newton quando ele lhe mostrou o presente de aniversário que havia ganho - ou comprado, não tinha ideia: uma Harley Davidson preta, extravagante.

"Agora nós podemos ir para a praia!", ele disse, animado, e montou no veículo, fazendo um "vroom-vroom" afetado - "Sobe aí."

"Newton-"

"É meu aniversário, você _não_ pode brigar comigo, Hermann."

Hermann revirou os olhos. Formulou a pergunta sobre como ele pretendia pilotar aquilo de chinelos, sem capacete e, em primeiro lugar, _se_ sabia pilotar aquilo, mas não chegou a dizer. Grunhindo, subiu no veículo e entrelaçou os dedos nas alças de metal ao lado do banco.

"Acho melhor você se segurar em mim, esses trecos vão esquentar bastante.", o outro disse e Hermann hesitantemente tocou sua cintura com as palmas da mão, "Pode me abraçar, Hermann, eu não vou contar pra ninguém."

Hermann não reagiu, mas acabou por agarrá-lo depois que ele deu partida. Quase caiu do veículo e, durante o percurso, se via perigosamente perto do chão. Não precisaria perguntar, sabia que Newton não tinha habilitação para dirigir aquilo.

O vento que batia em seu rosto suado - não sabia se de calor ou de pavor - era quente. Pareceu salgado e um pouco úmido quando se aproximaram do litoral da ilha e ele se viu obrigado a fechar os olhos ao ver o sol bater nas ondas do oceano. O céu era forrado por algumas nuvens esparsas, cinzas e brancas, e o azul tinha uma saturação pouco menor do que a do mar. Newton parou a moto de qualquer jeito sobre a areia e colocou as chaves no pescoço, presas por um cordão grosso - pelo menos não tinha a indecência de deixá-las na moto ou colocá-las no bolso. Ele então se desvencilhou dos braços de Hermann e saltou do veículo, correndo como um louco pela areia. O outro o seguiu, apoiando-se na bengala, a passo lento, desconfortável com o brilho do sol. Fazia dias que não saía do prédio de pesquisa e o choque térmico - deixava Newt dominar o ar-condicionado - o incomodava.

Newton perseguia uma gaivota pela areia.

Hermann arregaçou as mangas da camisa e se sentou na areia, conformado com a ideia de ficar ali. O vento não era mais tão intenso e a temperatura era agradável, o mar azul contornado de branco batendo na beira da praia, onde Newton agora estava em pé, de braços abertos gritando qualquer coisa como "eu sou rei do mundo".

"Hermann, vem aqui!", ele berrou, "Qual é a graça de estar na praia e ficar sentado na areia?"

"Não é como se eu pudesse pular por todo o canto que nem você.", ele respondeu enquanto caminhava para mais perto da beira, "E eu nem estou vestido para isso."

"Para de reclamar e viva um pouco, sim?", Newton disse, puxando-o pelo braço quando chegou perto o bastante. Hermann imediatamente puxou as mangas para o pulso, escondendo os antebraços. O outro não pareceu perceber - "Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Ne-"

Newton o empurrou em direção ao mar.

Hermann se desequilibrou quando sentiu a água fria entrar por seus sapatos. A bengala escapou de sua mão e seu passo em falso o fez cair, a perna pulsando ao ter todo o peso do corpo jogado sobre ela.

"Puta merda.", ele ouviu o outro dizer, e segundos depois sentiu-se ser puxado pelos braços dele. Apoiou-se em um de seus ombros e o homem, andando para trás, levou-o para longe do mar, sentando-o sobre a areia. Havia culpa em seus olhos, mas Hermann não sustentou o olhar por muitos segundos.

Viu-o então correr de volta para a beira da praia e se abaixar para procurar a bengala. Voltou no mesmo passo, entregando-a a Hermann, que se levantou. Newton entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente para pedir desculpas, mas o outro não deixou: empurrou-o, fazendo com que caísse entre a areia e o mar.

"Viva um pouco, sim?", foi o disse, sorrindo de maneira maldosa. Viu-o fazer uma careta e se levantar e a próxima coisa que Hermann se lembrou foi de ouvir um grunhido animalesco e o peso do corpo dele contra o seu, deitados na areia. Suas testas bateram e, por alguns centésimos de segundos, os lábios se encontraram. Newton se afastou rapidamente, deitando ao lado de Hermann, em silêncio.

"Você tem a coordenação de uma criança de dois anos", foi o comentário de Gottlieb e ele ouviu o outro rir - "A gente acabou de se beijar e é isso o que você diz?", ele perguntou, voltando o rosto para Hermann. Os dois estavam encharcados e sujos de areia, deitados sob um céu que começava a se fechar de nuvens.

O sorriso de Newton era brincalhão, inocente, não havia nenhuma repulsa. Sem perceber, Hermann acabou sorrindo também. Seu coração estava agitado, talvez pela vergonha de ter caído antes, mas ao ver aquele rosto seu desconforto desapareceu.

_Viva um pouco, sim?_

Hermann engoliu a saliva e se apoiou na areia de modo que seu corpo se deitasse lateralmente. Aproximou-se mais do outro e, sem fechar os olhos, tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Esperou ser empurrado, socado, chutado, mas nada daquilo aconteceu. Newton entreabriu os lábios um pouco, parecendo indeciso, e os pressionou contra os de Hermann, que repetiu o gesto dele. O beijo foi descoordenado, bagunçado. Tinha sabor de água salgada e resquícios de um café forte. Foi lento, um pouco medroso, houve sorrisos e risos no meio dele - nenhum dos dois parecia ter a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo - e quando terminou Hermann se viu sentado no colo de Newton, as mãos segurando sua cabeça enquanto as dele estavam apoiadas em seus ombros. Eles congelaram naquela posição, fazendo o possível para não pensar em nada, e evitaram que os olhares se encontrassem. Hermann sabia que precisaria se mover primeiro para que pudessem se levantar, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para fazê-lo. Newton não parecia se importar.

"Mais?", ouviu-o sussurrar num riso nervoso. Tentou encará-lo no rosto, mas não conseguiu, sua pulsação disparava ao pensamento. Fechou os olhos e cegamente procurou pelos lábios dele, mas acabou beijando sua bochecha. Sentiu Newton rir - "Olha quem é o sem coordenação agora.", ele disse e Hermann riu também, um pouco desconsertado. Uma das mãos de Newton tocou seu rosto e os lábios dele beijaram seu nariz, mordendo em seguida, para depois tocarem sua boca. Quis sussurrar para que ele fosse devagar - era melhor, conseguia aproveitar mais - mas não foi necessário.

Daquela vez houve sincronia.

* * *

As coisas se tornaram estranhas depois daquele dia. Nenhum dos dois falou a respeito, haviam se despedido de maneira quase fria quando voltaram ao centro de pesquisa e nos próximos dias Hermann não se lembrava de ter ouvido Newton lhe dizer bom dia - chegava sempre trinta minutos atrasado, música tão alta que o outro podia ouvir mesmo que ele utilizasse fones de ouvido. Hermann havia se recolhido para a parede de seu lado do laboratório, escrevendo equações no quadro-negro que a dominava, e na maior parte do dia mal descia das escadas ou olhava para trás. O outro cientista agora trabalhava no chão, fora de seu campo de visão, e a mesa que dividiam estava abandonada há semanas.

A ponte da consciência compartilhada parecia mais fraca. As dores de cabeça haviam diminuído drasticamente e Hermann quase nunca conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de Newton. Nas poucas vezes que aquilo acontecia era duranta a noite, quando se via incapaz de dormir com os pesadelos do outro, que se misturavam entre correr de Otachi e de uma multidão sem rosto, para no fim ceder e se encolher no chão. A última parte Hermann suspeitava ser o que acontecia quando Newton acordava. Depois daquilo as coisas ficavam difusas entre seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças e fragmentos que surgiam em sua cabeça: a ansiedade, que ele sabia ser compartilhada, mas que acabava dominando-o em algumas madrugadas; uma ideia de perseguição que misturava suas memórias de quando jovem e outras que não eram suas - discussões entre alguém que não conhecia e um adulto, diálogos embaçados que levavam a cicatrizes e ele não sabia de quem eram aquelas cicatrizes. Apertava as suas próprias e tentava pensar em algo para reprimir aquilo tudo, mas só conseguia quando a lâmina do abridor de cartas corria por seu pulso. Era literalmente como cortar todo o emaranhado de pensamentos, mas assim que a dor inicial se dissipava, aquilo retornava, e Hermann se via incapaz de discernir a si próprio do que estava em sua cabeça.

Sentia pânico. Sentia-se afogar, se perder, ter arrancada de si a identidade que tanto levou para construir e proteger de todas as ameaças. Havia algo intruso ali, pensamentos, memórias, sentimentos que não eram dele, que não haviam como serem dele. O desespero não era só de estar se diluindo em outra pessoa, não era o de ter invasões de lembranças que não eram suas, era a ideia de estar tão _exposto_ a outro, era a ideia de que alguém sabia de coisas que ele havia se esforçado a esconder durante toda a vida. Mesmo quando o desespero abrandava e ele conseguia se sentir como Hermann outra vez, o desconhecido nome "Vanessa" que antes piscava em sua mente desaparecido, o sangue de seu braço manchando os lençóis brancos, ele ainda sentia que havia algo diferente. Mesmo que a ponte fosse quebrada, ainda teria algo diferente.

E era aquilo que verdadeiramente lhe amedrontava.

* * *

Pelo final de março Hermann havia prescrito a si próprio duas doses diárias de calmantes e lâminas mais afiadas. Sentia-se um pouco enojado por ter recuperado a obsessão de aumentar a realidade pelo efeito catalisante da dor, mas por outro lado aquele era o único jeito que encontrara de se sentir seguro. Estava calor, mas ele voltara a vestir seu habitual regata-camisa-colete-dois-casacos, como uma espécie de armadura contra o ambiente. Às vezes passava mal durante o dia - sua pressão abaixava drasticamente, o suor era insuportável e fazia suas feridas arderem, suas mãos tremiam demais para conseguir continuar a escrever e ele se via obrigado a se retirar para seu quarto, o qual havia desistido de organizar depois que acordava. As janelas ainda estavam fechadas e a cama desarrumada, as manchas de sangue seco no lençol que se recusava a trocar.

Sentava-se no colchão, encolhido, ansioso, trêmulo, tentando afastar da mente os diálogos imbecis que havia tido com outros cientistas naquela manhã e a quantidade de pessoas em que havia se esbarrado enquanto andava com a maior rapidez que conseguia para seu quarto. Sentia-se contaminado por aquilo, pelo contato, pela falta de segurança.

A escuridão era melhor.

Um baque em uma das paredes do quarto o fez notar que Newton também não havia saído de sua cama naquele dia.

Hermann voltava a pensar em sua (estúpida) escala de relacionamentos, e a ansiedade aumentava quando percebia que mesmo que não falasse há semanas com Newton, ainda precisava colocá-lo próximo do número 8.

* * *

"Você já pode começar a arrumar as malas.", Hermann ouviu de repente, e ergueu os olhos do chão para encontrar o rosto de Newton, que tinha um semblante sério e extremamente exausto. Seus óculos estavam tortos na face, os olhos parecendo ligeiramente fechados pelo peso das olheiras e os lábios secos, de pele que descascava. Seu cinto estava mais apertado, e a fita de couro pendia sob a camisa.

Ele jogou uma folha de papel na parte de Hermann da mesa e deu as costas, saindo do laboratório. O outro a pegou, passando os olhos sobre o cabeçalho:

_Relatório Final - projeto GKGCP-000483 / Laboratório NPPDC IV: Ciência-K e História (ONU)_

_Geiszler Newton (S-NGEl_100.11-Y)_

_Gottlieb Hermann (S-HGOT_471.120-V)_

_25 de Maio, 2027_

Newton havia encontrado uma forma de destruir a ponte.

* * *

"Geiszler."

Newton parou de andar. Hermann estava há pelo menos quinze minutos pensando em algum modo de chamá-lo, mas não conseguia dizer "Newt" ou "Newton" ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse uma maneira gaguejada de seu sobrenome. Ele tentou se apoiar reto na bengala, mas suas costas insistiam em se curvar. Seu coração acelerou um compasso quando o outro homem se virou, mas Hermann conseguiu reunir coragem para continuar a falar: "Nós precisamos conversar." - e lhe deu as costas, começando a andar na direção dos elevadores, esperando ser seguido por ele.

Sentou-se numa mesa próxima da janela no refeitório e chutou a cadeira da frente para que Newton se sentasse. Ele o fez, a cabeça baixa, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. Estava sem gravata e sem óculos, a camisa branca fechada até o colarinho, que parecia apertar seu pescoço. Hermann suspirou e passou a mão pela testa suada, sem ter certeza de por onde começar.

Fazia doze dias que Newton lhe dera o relatório a respeito de como quebrar a ponte que compartilhavam, e desde então convenientemente não se encontravam mais pelo corredor. Fazia dias que Hermann não dizia uma única palavra para quem quer que fosse e o único jeito que encontrara de conseguir ver Newton era ficar parado no corredor esperando-o retornar do térreo, onde ia pegar sua correspondência - mangás e revistas empacotadas.

"O que você pretende fazer?", Hermann finalmente perguntou, depois de vários minutos de silêncio. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, um dos punhos fechados e o outro a apertar seu cotovelo.

"Não tem como quebrar a ponte sem você dar consentimento.", foi a resposta, inicialmente rouca. Newton não olhava para ele. Parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas se calou.

"Você quer quebrá-la?", o outro perguntou. Newton não disse nada, "Se você quiser, eu posso ir embora depois de amanhã."

Newton abriu um sorriso leve, um tom de desgosto - " _Você_ quer quebrá-la."

Hermann não conseguiu encontrar sua voz por um instante - "Não, é-é mais do que isso, Newton."

"Porra nenhuma.", ele sussurrou e foi quando Hermann percebeu que estavam conversando em alemão, "A única coisa que tem é a sua-não, _nossa_ covardia."

Imprecisão. Incerteza. Impossibilidade de calcular as chances exatas de um evento futuro. Era por isso que Hermann evitava se relacionar com pessoas.

"Eu... eu me assustei.", disse então, desistindo de tentar medir suas palavras. Se fizesse isso, continuaria sem dizer nada.

"Faz cinco meses.", a resposta veio, ainda sem encará-lo no rosto.

"Não, Newt.", e quando ele pronunciou aquilo a cabeça do outro se ergueu, "Faz anos."

Newton sabia a história. Havia acessado suas lembranças, havia-as visto e sentido. Sabia que era o primeiro e único amigo de Hermann, sabia que era a primeira pessoa a tê-lo abordado de maneira que não tivesse como objetivo humilhá-lo, sabia a razão do choque de quando se conheceram pessoalmente e com certeza tinha noção do motivo de terem começado a trabalhar juntos outra vez. Mas, sim, Hermann sabia que a falta de ação de ambos os lados se devia a covardia. A uma falta de habilidade de lidar diretamente com alguém de carne e osso, a uma ansiedade com que nenhum dos dois conseguia lidar.

Hermann tinha 38 anos e ainda não fazia a mínima ideia de como manter um relacionamento, de aceitar que tinha interesse mais do que profissional por alguém. A ponte era muito mais do que aquilo, era muito mais do que o vestígio de um experimento no desespero durante uma guerra. Sua manutenção se devia mais do que à proximidade física e de pensamentos ou sentimentos fortes demais para uma pessoa só. Ela continuava erguida por vontade. Por necessidade. Porque os dois _queriam_ estar próximos.

"Eu não quero mais fugir.", Hermann começou a dizer, "Eu não quero mais me esconder porque eu não sou capaz de calcular a probabilidade de um relacionamento entre duas pessoas dar certo." e ele riu sarcasticamente quando notou o quão infantil aquele pensamento era, "Se isso for mútuo, eu não quero romper a ponte, mas vou respeitar sua decisão se você quiser e irei embora."

Newton demorou um pouco para falar outra vez - "Eu não sou o que você acha que eu sou.", foi o que disse, "Hermann, eu- eu sou arrogante, instável, irritante, ansioso-", ele mordeu os lábios, "e... Eu não- eu não sou como você."

"Eu lidei com a sua arrogância e instabilidade durante um tempo considerável.", ele sorriu, "E você sabe que eu sou tão arrogante, instável, irritante e ansioso quanto você."

Newton esboçou um sorriso, mas ele logo desapareceu - "Eu... Hermann, eu não tenho interesse num relacionamento físico na maior parte das vezes. Eu já tentei. Eu já tentei com mais de três pessoas e o resultado é o mesmo, eu entro em pânico, eu não consigo fazer nada além de alguns beijos ou um abraço, eu tenho medo de- eu tenho _nojo_ de sexo e...", um riso nervoso interrompeu sua fala, "se você já parou para notar que eu não um pomo-de-adão, você consegue concluir o que mais eu tenho e não tenho."

"Eu não-eu não sinto atração sexual.", Hermann começou a dizer, devagar, tentando acalmá-lo, "Eu nunca senti atração sexual por ninguém. Para ser honesto, eu nunca senti nenhum tipo de atração, a primeira vez que eu beijei alguém foi você e, Newton, eu nunca te vi de alguma forma que não fosse um homem e nunca vou duvidar de que você é um a não ser que você me diga que não é.", ele pausou longamente, “O destino favorece os corajosos, não é?”

Newton, trêmulo, respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Hermann, que sustentou o contato, os braços agora descruzados. Viu a face dele relaxar aos poucos, até que pudesse recuperar a voz:

"Eu estou disposto a confiar em você.", foi o que disse e Hermann sentiu um peso deixar seus ombros - "Eu também estou disposto a confiar em você.", respondeu e segundos depois se levantou. Deu um passo adiante e o tocou no ombro, abrindo um sorriso leve.

"Ah, mas que diabo.", ouviu-o dizer e Newton repentinamente se levantou e abraçou Hermann pelo pescoço. Ele soltou a bengala e o abraçou de volta, encostando o rosto no topo de sua cabeça despenteada – "Eu senti sua falta, Newt.", sussurrou.

"Eu também senti a sua. Cuzão."

Hermann sorriu.

* * *

Era junho do ano seguinte e nenhum dos dois queria se levantar da cama.

Hermann despertou para ver o rosto já acordado de Newton, os olhos verdes em sua direção. O edredom de Star Trek havia caído no chão, apesar de ser inverno - Newton parecia ter alguma espécie de aversão a deixar o clima local ditar a temperatura dos cômodos em que estava, e o aquecedor fazia o quarto parecer estar situado no meio da primavera - e ele podia ver seu tronco todo tatuado sob a camisa aberta que tinha as letras HG bordadas, um dos pijamas de Hermann. As calças eram grandes demais para ele, as barras cobriam os pés e, por mais que o outro detestasse sujar as pontas, havia começado a apreciar o modo em que Newton andava vestindo suas roupas, parecendo uma criança que experimentava trajes adultos. A única coisa que aparecia eram os dedos de seus pés e aquilo era adorável. Em todas as manhãs ele parava e sorria pelo fato de nenhum dos dois mais se esforçar para esconder as cicatrizes, Hermann as de seu braço e Newton, as de seu peito.

Naquele dia Hermann havia adormecido vestindo uma das camisetas de Star Trek de Newton, complementando o presente improvisado: uma maratona da série clássica, que nenhum dos dois conseguiu terminar. Newton com frequência "descansava a visão" até se entregar totalmente ao sono e Hermann esperou até o final do último episódio que aguentou para desligar a televisão e adormecer também.

Newton mordiscou seu nariz - "Continuamos a maratona hoje?", perguntou preguiçosamente, "E pulamos a parte de descer para o laboratório?"

"Definitivamente.", Hermann respondeu.

A cama estalou quando o outro se moveu para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro - "O que você vai fazer nas férias?"

Hermann franziu a testa - "Nós _temos_ férias?"

"Não.", ele se virou para poder encará-lo outra vez, "Mas eu estava pensando em viajar."

"Voltar para a Alemanha?", indagou.

"Nem a pau."

"Para onde, então?", Hermann perguntou, imaginando que ele diria São Francisco ou Hong Kong.

"Patagônia."

Aquilo era novo.

"Patagônia, Newt?", ele riu.

"Pinguins.", ele fez um bico infantil, "E eu sinto falta de neve."

"Certo.", Hermann disse, sem encontrar razões para discordar, "Vamos ver pinguins."

Newton fez um sinal de vitória exagerado. O outro riu outra vez.

Sentia-se confortável, e estava seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Meus headcanons:  
> \- Newton é trans (nascido Vanessa Geiszler) e grey-ace. Depois do lance com Otachi e Hannibal Chau, ele desenvolveu uma espécie de estresse pós-traumático que se manifesta como ataque de pânicos e pesadelos.  
> \- Hermann pelo canon cresceu isolado e abusado pelos colegas de escola. Acabou trocando as pessoas por números como uma maneira de fugir (algo que também é considerado canon, mas eu dou mais força) e sua genialidade como uma razão para se considerar superior. A auto-mutilação era um tique nervoso, mas acabou crescendo como uma obssessão que se manifesta quando ele está diante de situações sociais e outras as quais não consegue lidar. Assexual.


End file.
